Shadow of the past
by Giu
Summary: Someone from Ryan's past comes back. What will happen? WIP R&R (Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me and I am not making money out of this, so dont sue me)
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Shadow of The Past

Author: Giulia (winry5)

Fandom: The O.C.

Rating: PG-13

Author's note: This was written as a response to the challenge in the ficinspiration community. We had to write a story based from a LotR chapter that the Challenger gave us. The one I got gave me this idea. Also, this story will be X-posted to and my LJ.

Summary: Someone from Ryan's past comes back!

"Come on Ryan!" Seth Cohen told his friend disbelievingly. "You can't believe Stargate is better than Starwars. How can you believe that?"

Ryan Atwood just shrugged. He was about to say something when Sandy Cohen came into the room. "I am sorry to interrupt you guys from your activities, but, Ryan, there is someone on the phone for you." And he handed the phone to him.

"Hello?" Ryan said. There was a moment of silence, and when his smile faded, Sandy and Seth looked at each other, knowing that it was not good. "Where are you now? Chino? Now??" Ryan sighed. "Ok I'll see what I can do. Bye."

"Ryan? Are you ok?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "I need the car though. I need to go to Chino."

"Is Theresa all right?'

"Oh, yeah. It is not about Theresa. My father has been released from prison. He is in Chino and he wants to see me."

"Oh right." And Sandy gave him the keys of his car. "There you go. And here is my phone in case you need help'

Ryan smiled "thanks" and he was gone.

--

Ryan had arrived to Chino an hour later. There his dad was waiting for him.

His father had not noticed that he had arrived so when Ryan said "hey dad" he jumped.  
"Ryan." He said. "I didn't know you would be here so soon."  
"Well here I am, Dad." Ryan said. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm happy to finally be out of this place. You have no idea what prison can do to a man."

Ryan did not answer. He did not want to tell his dad what had happened to him in the past years.

"I was wondering, Ryan. Do you know where your mother and brother are? I was surprised to see that they were not at home. Do you have an idea?"

"I don't know." He did not say anything for a while

"Ryan. I was thinking. Since I am out of prison, and ready to move on to a new life… would you be willing to come back and live with me?"

"I…" Ryan had not been prepared to a question like this. "I am sorry dad. I can't!"

This really upset his father, and he hit Ryan. "That's right. You prefer to live with the model family in Newport don't you?"

"I am sorry dad. Trust me. But the Cohen's are my legal guardians now."

Ryan's father was really upset, Ryan could see that. However, he did not do anything else.

"All right, I let you go this time. But you will hear from me again. I am not done with you Ryan!" he then turned and left.

Ryan sighed. This was not going to be good, he thought. And he turned to his car to go back to Newport.

--

"Hey Ryan. You are just on time for dinner." Sandy teased, and then asked seriously, "How did it go?"

Ryan did not answer, he just ate. Sandy decided he would not insist. he thought that Ryan would talk when he wanted to.

"Ok, guys I'll be in the pool house if you need me." Ryan said. Seth, Sandy and Kirsten just watched him go. I'll talk to him later, Sandy thought. He then turned to his wife and started another conversation

"So, Kirsten, how was your work today?..."

--

TBC


	2. A talk

"Ryan, can I come in?"

"Yeah." Ryan answered. He knew what was going to come next, but he waited for the question to come anyways.

"Ryan. What happened yesterday?" Sandy asked. He remembered how he had not say a word at dinner. It worried him.

"Nothing happened, Sandy." Ryan replied. "we talked. That's it."

Sandy looked at Ryan with a look that meant 'yeah right'. Ryan sighed and looked at Sandy.

"Ok, we talked… he… he wants me to come to live with him…"

Sandy looked at Ryan in shock. He could not believe that a man who had not seen his son for so many years actually wanted him to live with him…

"And what did you say?" He asked.

"I… I say I couldn't. I mean my life is with you now… and it upset him… he hit me, then he left… but I'm afraid he'll look after me."

Sandy put a hand on Ryan's shoulder as a comfort. "You know we won't let anything happen to you, Ryan. Whatever this man want, we will not let you hurt you. We promise."

"I know that Sandy. And I appreciate it. It's just… I don't want anything to happen to you that's all."

Sandy smiled "Come on, let's go inside ok? Rosa cooked and it's getting cold."

Ryan nodded, and he and Sandy left the pool house, heading for the house.

--

"Morning Ryan." Kirsten said.

"Hey man." Seth said at the same time

Kirsten looked at Sandy. "did he talk?" she asked

Sandy nodded. "We talked. I think it was good for him." He then went to Ryan. "What will you do now?" he asked.

"I… I don't know…" he stayed silent for a while then he said "I think I should talk to Trey."

Sandy, Seth and Kirsten looked at him. "Man, why would you want to do this?" Seth asked

"he maybe doesn't know about dad yet. I want to be the one to tell him." He turned to Sandy, a pleading look on his face. "Please Sandy I have to talk to him."

"You can go Ryan, but on one condition. I'm coming with you." Sandy said. "No argument. I'm either coming with you or you're not going at all."

Knowing that he did not have a chance to win an argument over this, Ryan just nodded. "Okay." He said.

"good." Sandy replied. "Now you too should get ready for school, or you'll be late."

Seth looked at his watch. "What? It is already this late?" he pushed Ryan out of the kitchen. "come on Ryan! Go grab your stuff, we'll be late!!!" And of they were.

--

Ryan stayed silent during the whole ride to school. He was preoccupied about how his brother would react when he would find out their father had been liberated. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize they were at school until Seth shook him. "Hey Ryan we're there!"

And then the bell ring. "We have to run, Ryan. Or Dr. Kim will kick our ass!" and he hurried to class. I'll worry about Trey later, Ryan thought. And he followed his friend.

--

TBC

--

A/N: Many thanks to all those who reviewed. Special thanks to Rachel Carter 2428 for her advice. I might edit chapter1 when I have more time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be Ryan's visit to Trey… it will be up soon! I promise!


End file.
